Korrasami: la reencarnación del Avatar
by GabrielBasoalto
Summary: ¿A caso el amor mata?: En el mundo espiritual, Asami y Korra intentan descubrir su amor con ayuda de Iroh, el pozo Luduan y los espíritus oscuros.


Esta historia es un fanfiction basado en la serie original de La leyenda de Korra, caricatura creada por Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante DiMartino.

 _Korrasami: la reencarnación del Avatar._

Cruzaron al mundo espiritual. Korra conservaba sus poderes y Asami llevaba su guante eléctrico, más por precaución que por necesidad, pues el Avatar era la mejor arma para portar. Cuando hubieron llegado, Asami se sorprendió de lo visualmente maravilloso que era ese sitio. Soltó la mano de su acompañante y comenzó a caminar por el pasto olvidando, prácticamente, que iba acompañada. Entró en un trance contemplativo: las criaturas, la vegetación, la misticidad y cierta magia perfumaban aquel lugar.

—¿Por qué no me habías traído antes?

—No pensé que te gustaría tanto estar aquí. No es como que todo el tiempo ande pensando en traer a alguien. Es más fácil presumirte mis habilidades, porque ésas sí las domino, que hablarte de aquí, que se me dificulta entrar.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Por qué me estás sonriendo así? —Asami extrañada preguntó.

–Ahm, ¿estaba sonriendo?

Dejaron de mirarse para continuar con el paseo. Korra pensaba a qué lugares llevaría a su amiga: a un tour arriesgado o sencillo. Optó por la segunda opción y la condujo por entre veredas luminosas, árboles de frutos exóticos, lianas energéticas, hasta llegar a la base del Pico Hai-Riyo, a la Casa de Té de Iroh.

Los convidados espirituales disfrutaban de sus bebidas. Quizás no era momento para cuestionar, pero ¿los espíritus realmente podían disfrutar lo que bebían? En fin, Korra y Asami entraron al establecimiento. Todos se alegraron de ver al avatar y se sorprendieron por la invitada que llevaba. Era incuestionable su belleza y más su altura, que sobrepasaba al avatar, mas eso no era lo que mantenía embelesados a los seres espirituales, sino la sonrisa, seguridad y porte de Korra por llevarla a lado. Fue una cierta presunción por parte de ella: entrar al lugar, llamando la atención, exhibiendo la grandeza de su acompañante.

Saludaron a las chicas y las recibieron atentamente como sólo se puede recibir a alguien tan amigable. Las invitaron a sentarse para que pudieran descansar del viaje. Mientras conversaban, Iroh salió de atrás del lugar para sonreírles y llevarles sus tazas de té, uno de trébol rojo y otro de jazmín.

—Me alegra verte por aquí, joven avatar. ¿Qué te trae acompañada a este lugar?

—Ella es Asami. Asami, Iroh; Iroh, Asami —saludáronse de manera respetuosa.

—Hola, Iroh. Encantada de conocerlo. Korra me ha hablado de usted.

—Puedo ver que eres importante para el avatar, pues decidió traerte. No es un lugar para traer a cualquiera.

Asami sonrió agradecida tanto a Iroh como a Korra, quedándose en los ojos de esta última.

—Sí, es muy importante. Ella ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo —Korra se excusó.

—Puede notarse en sus miradas —Iroh bebió un poco de té—. Es increíble cómo una amistad puede trascender a este plano.

"Amistad". La ojiverde agachó la mirada tras esta palabra. Tanto tiempo siendo amigas. Empezaron detestándose mutuamente por un chico. Korra, tan Insoportable, atrabancada, impulsiva, irracional; y ahora, era todo lo contrario. Las batallas, más que para salvar al mundo, se volvieron internas. Duelos que ayudaron a brotar la madurez de la única persona que puede controlar los cuatro elementos. Y que dentro de todos los amigos que tuvo, sólo le pidió ayuda a una sola, a ella.

—¿Asami?

La ingeniera dejó de pensar y levantó las comisuras de los labios al ver a Korra. El avatar le devolvió la sonrisa. Asami tomó la mano de su compañera y le agradeció sinceramente desde el fondo del corazón la invitación.

¿En quién se había vuelto ella? ¿Qué significa ahora? Éstas fueron unas cuantas preguntas que brotaron en la mente de ambas al tomarse las manos.

—Ejem —Iroh las despertó—. ¿Gustan otra taza?

—Sí, yo sí.

—Yo no, gracias.

Siguieron platicando por mucho tiempo. Necesitaban dos ciclos avatares para dejar de contarse tantas anécdotas. Se levantaron para retirarse. Se despidieron amablemente y salieron por la puerta.

—El corazón jamás habla, pero hay que escucharlo para entender. —Le dijo Iroh a un espíritu mientras mantenía la mirada en ambas chicas, mientras se alejaban

Las visitantes se refugiaron al pie de la montaña en cierta sobremesa acerca de lo ocurrido en la Casa de té. Platicando y riendo de los buenos chistes de Iroh. Asami le pedía a Korra remembrar las aventuras de sus vidas pasadas, que le contara alguna anécdota de avatares antiguos. Sentadas cercanamente, una a lado de la otra, casi podían respirarse y rozarse los poros.

La joven avatar callaba por ratos y pausaba sus relatos por los nervios que le producía la presencia de Asami. Reía tontamente y su acompañante igual, no ponía total atención a las historias porque su mente andaba en sus ojos y sus ojos en Korra. Se atraían pero no lo concretaban verbalmente. Aún no sellaban de palabra su amor, mas los cuerpos manifestaban la verdad; sin embargo, no lo notaban entre ellas, dudaban mucho. ¿Quién hablaría primero?

—Korra —interrumpió Asami.

—¿Sí? —tragando saliva, contestó Korra.

—Me gustaría que habláramos de algo que considero importante.

Un pavor inundó al avatar. Sudorosas las manos, las colocó en el suelo para apoyarse y secárselas. No quiso preguntar acerca de la congoja de la ingeniera, le daba miedo. Aún no estaba lista para aceptarlo, ¿qué le diría a Tenzin y a sus hijos?, ¿a sus amigos?, ¿a sus padres?, ¿a la prensa?, ¿lo diría en público?, ¿lo guardaría? Algún día se le escaparía un beso, un día le tomaría la mano y así como entró radiante a la Casa del Té de Iroh, gustaría de hacerlo de nuevo porque se sentía orgullosa, enalteciendo a Asami, enalteciéndose ella. Amándola cual fuere ella.

—Korra —preocupada la ojiverde dijo—, ¿por qué estás roja y sudando…

No terminó de preguntar cuando notó a lo lejos la presencia de espíritus cambiados de color, ¿oscuros?, que se apresuraban ferozmente al encuentro con ellas.

—¡Korra!

El avatar respiró rápidamente, como si hubiera tenido una angustia proyectada en pesadilla, volteó y tomó la decisión de ponerse en posición de pelea. Se acercaron como en manada y ella esperó que estuvieran lo más cerca posible para utilizar la energía, sin embargo, no cedían. Los movimientos circulares intentaban resolver el problema, pero no pasaba nada. En un momento desesperado, Korra tomó fuertemente a Asami y se la llevó hacia la lejanía, esquivando ataques y vegetación.

—¡No lo entiendo! —cuando estuvieron a salvo, exclamó Korra. —No comprendo por qué aparecieron ni por qué no pude liberarlos.

—Calma, Korra. —Asami, posando su mano sobre el hombro de ella, intentó reconfortarla, no obstante, en un movimiento rápido, el avatar se desprendió de ella con rabia acumulada.

Asami intentaba entender el comportamiento de la ojiazul pero aun así le dolía verla con esa actitud. Caminaron sin hablarse. Korra iba rápidamente, y sin vacilar, tres pasos adelante de Asami. Se le oía refunfuñar en voz baja, con gestos de desagrado e incomprensión. Le estresaba no poder defenderse, no poder defender a su acompañante. Si eso pasaba en este lugar, qué no pasaría en Ciudad República o en otros lugares. No podría vivir si algo le pasaba.

—¡Ya sé adónde ir! —Volteó precipitadamente y extendió su mano para que la ojiverde la tomara.

Asami dudó, no lo negaría, sin embargo cedió. Agarró su mano y fue caminando con ella, a su lado. Ambas sentían alegría, Korra más tranquilidad que otra cosa.

Llegaron al Pozo Luduan.

—Aquí, al beber del agua de este pozo, durante una hora responderemos con la verdad las preguntas que nos hagamos.

Asami observó detenidamente cada detalle del rededor. La piedra que lo envolvía, los minúsculos detalles y el agua cristalina.

—Entonces, ¿hablaremos con la verdad? —Preguntó Asami con mucha duda.

—Sí. De hecho, podemos mentir, pero en algún momento dentro de la hora acordada, la verdad saldrá. Es de ley. Nadie puede engañar a Luduan.

La ojiverde respiró profundamente. No estaba convencida del todo de querer hablar con la verdad. No sabía qué preguntarse o preguntar; pero le aterraba más las verdades de Korra, ¿qué ocultaba?, ¿había algo que ella no supiera?, ¿realmente quería saber todo?, y si, y si, ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo? No iba a poder con eso.

Ambas bebieron. Ni una se sentía diferente.

—A lo mejor no sirve —la avatar soltó. —Tantos años y el agua pudo haber perdido sus propiedades.

—Sí, ja ja, seguro, eso puede ser —Asami, nerviosa, apuntaba.

Decidieron mejor irse a caminar para conocer más del mundo espiritual y de ellas.

No soltaban palabra a pesar de que por dentro se carcomían por saber si el amor era mutuo. Nadie se atrevía a preguntar, hasta que...

—¿Entonces no sabes por qué los espíritus se volvieron oscuros? —la pedrada de Asami fue directa.

Korra tragó saliva por lo abrupta que fue la pregunta.

—No, la verdad, no. Fue más raro que no pudiera usar la energía control.

Cada una dio suposiciones de aquel momento: empacho por té, relajación muscular, calambres, falta de entrenamiento, vacaciones…

—¡Estrés! Ja ja ja ja

—¿Estrés? ¿Por qué estrés? —preguntó Asami.

Korra sólo lo había mencionado para seguir el juego. Luego, se preguntó mentalmente _¿Por qué estrés?_ Y a su boca vinieron palabras que no pronunció.

Korra sintió una presión muy fuerte en su pecho. Realmente quería decírselo, lo anhelaba, pero, ¿y si no era correspondida? No podría someterse a perder su amistad. No quería vivir sin ella. No sabía qué hacer, volteó a cuantos lados pudo, su respiración se agitó. Asami la veía con el entrecejo fruncido y dubitativa, esperando una respuesta. Notó lo entrecortado que respiraba también. Quiso salir corriendo, no podía decírselo, ¿o tal vez sí? El corazón se le saldría si no lo decía. Temblaba fríamente. Pudo haberle dado un paro cardiaco en ese instante. Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de derrumbarse. El estómago se le saldría por la boca. Ni siquiera Ravaa estaba para ayudarla.

La actitud del avatar logró impacientar a Asami.

—No es posible que te comportes de esa manera, Korra —frenó y gritó—. ¡Enfrenta tus miedos!

Korra se quedó quieta escuchando lo que decía su amiga.

—Pasó lo mismo con Zaheer: no pediste ayuda. ¡Casi te mueres!, casi te mueres, casi te… —bajó la voz para tragarse el dolor—. ¡Por eso te cuesta trabajo entrar en este lugar tan puro! No identificas el apoyo de la gente, que tus amigos te brindan. Esperas que vayan a ti, y te cierras, y huyes, y una parte de ti muere, muere cada vez que la dejas.

—Asami —alterada Korra decía—, es que yo...

De pronto los espíritus se tornaron oscuros. No era muy claro el porqué pero comenzaron a atacar a las invitadas —ahora intrusas—, quienes intentaron huir. Asami se defendía como podía y Korra intentaba quitárselos de encima, era complicado cada vez porque llegaban más y más.

—¡Korra! No podré aguantar mucho tiempo, son muchos.

—Aguan… ta

Lanzó una ráfaga de viento para quitárselos de encima e ir por Asami, sin embargo, no pudo. La rabia se apoderaba de ella y más espíritus arremetían contra las dos. La ojiverde ya gritaba por lo lastimera que era la situación. Korra intentaba acercarse, probaba con todos los elementos. Lloraba al escuchar a su acompañante sufrir. Luchó hasta que no pudo más, hasta que todo se tornó negro.

Asami —lastimada y como pudo— tomó el pulso de Korra. Repetía el procedimiento varias veces. No aceptaba que era nulo. La ojiazul ya no respiraba. ¿Realmente el corazón se le había salido del pecho? Los espíritus regresaron a su forma original y observaron la escena, lo que habían hecho. El Avatar estaba muerto.

Era inevitable que la ingeniera se soltara a llorar, se rompiera. Se había cumplido su miedo más grande: la pérdida de las personas que más quería. Se había ido Korra, sin poder decirle cuánto era su amor por ella, y sin saber si ese amor era recíproco, se había ido sin que la hora hubiera concluido. Los espíritus se enternecieron al ver el dolor de Asami, es seguro que quisieron abrazarla.

Mientras lloraba recargada en el pecho de Korra, alcanzó a vislumbrar en el suelo su guante eléctrico. Una idea cruzó su mente: agarró el guante y descargó una ráfaga eléctrica en el cuerpo del Avatar. La ojiverde salió volando y una pequeña humareda la rodeó. Intentaba reincorporarse después de la mortal idea que tuvo, se levantó lentamente y gateando se acercó a Korra, quien la vida regresó a su cuerpo.

Asami al ver parpadear a su amor no pudo contenerse más y, entre sollozos, la besó. Olvidó todo para únicamente concentrarse en su boca, acariciar los labios de la ojiazul con los suyos.

Estuvieron besándose un largo rato, como si el avatar nunca hubiera muerto. El asombro de los espíritus desapareció y se fueron a hacer sus respectivas labores.

Cuando por fin se separaron, no pensaron en nada, únicamente en rematar el momento con otro beso, aunque más corto, con el mismo amor que el primero.

—¿Por qué me alejas, Korra? Si yo te amo. —Korra se enterneció.

—No sé si los espíritus me mataron o es este amor que siento por ti. —Asami rio un poco y le dio un leve puñetazo en el brazo.

La ojiverde había encontrado en ella un lugar al que llamaría hogar.

Pasaron el resto de las vacaciones besándose y utilizando de pretexto el cansancio para sentarse y acurrucarse. No volvieron a ver espíritus malignos en todo su viaje.

Cuando por fin decidieron regresar a Ciudad República, antes de cruzar el portal, se dijeron que harían todo por cuidar una de la otra y que le darían tiempo a todos para asimilar su relación, al igual que ellas también se tomarían el tiempo para asimilarse como pareja. De todos modos, no era necesario que se enteraran rápidamente. Lo más probable sería que las descubrieran mirándose o dándose besos.

Atravesaron el portal, no sin antes, despedirse entre labios de aquel lugar que se tornó en su recinto, donde pudieron revelarse ante ellas mismas. Llegaron al mundo mortal y fueron hasta el Templo del Aire a ver a Tenzin.

—Korra, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Tenzin gritaba mientras Korra soltaba la mano de Asami. Tenzin llegó a abrazarla. —¡Estás viva!

—¡Claro que sigo viva! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Creímos que habías muerto —al escuchar la última palabra Korra dudó si preguntar, porque todos estaban muy callados y sorprendidos al verla frente a ellos.

Korra decidió cuestionar seriamente y con cierto miedo el porqué de tal creencia.

Mako salió de entre la multitud. —Porque en el Reino Tierra acaba de nacer el siguiente avatar.


End file.
